


In The Distance

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Character Death, M/M, Torture, the pack gets taken to task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Scott uses Peter as the pack's punching back. Stiles is clearly not amused and makes his displeasure violently known.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 17
Kudos: 266
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	In The Distance

In the distance, Stiles could see the fighting going on. He grabbed his bat harder, took a deep breath, and started to run.

The runes he had carved into it started to light up with his magic.

Scott stepped into his way and tried to wrap his arms around him.

»Stiles … it's just Peter and we are …«

Stiles swung his bat and hit Scott right in the face, cracking more than just his jaw.

The Alpha went down like a sack of potatoes.

Stiles did not care. He did not care one bit about the excuse that 'it was just Peter' who the pack were ripping apart in training.

Part of the pack turned towards Stiles when their pack bond with their Alpha just snapped.

Stiles was so furious he did not even stop in his stride and brought the betas down with wide swings of his bat.

He broke their bones but not their necks and faces as he had done with Scott, the man he had called his friend since they were both in diapers.

The whining group of pups tried to crawl away but Stiles had a few things to say to them so he growled at them.

»Stay the fuck down!«

He pushed his magic into the command and the betas cowered down.

Stiles' eyes flared red and he stepped towards Peter who lay broken and bleeding on the ground.

Stiles knelt next to him and carded his fingers softly through his hair. Instinct demanded that he pulled the pain from his ailing packmate. He nuzzled Peter softly and pushed his magic to help Peter's natural healing along.

Peter watched him with wide eyes. It seemed like he could not understand why Stiles showed him kindness and took care of him.

When Stiles was sure Peter was as okay as he could be in the moment, he lifted one brow in question as he flared his newly red eyes. 

Peter's eyes widened and flared in response before he bared his throat in submission. 

Stiles gently bit down and he felt the bond to Peter smack him in the face. It was intense and bright and felt just right. He smiled and pressed a kiss against the abused skin.

Together they rose from the ground. 

Peter stood at Stiles' left shoulder and watched when he addressed the pack.

»So … I know you all bought the bandwagon that Scott McCall shits rainbows and puppies and can do no wrong. That is the only reason you are alive right now. For all that Scott was a righteous ass, he had a massive blind spot in regards to Peter. I don't know what he told you about Peter. What his reasoning was that Peter was to be the omega of the pack. Here are some cold hard truths that you can follow if you have to brain cells to rub together. Peter Hale is a born wolf. He lost his whole pack. The bonds snapped either because his packmates were killed by hunters, died during the fire, or because his niece who became Alpha at a too young age after her mother died snapped them. She then left him alone in an area crawling with hunters under his own name. The hunters took perverse glee in torturing him for six years in hospital. He relieved the death and snapping of his bonds for six years on a daily basis before something changed and he healed enough to follow the call of the moon. By then he was insane with grief and his only objective was revenge on the people responsible. He did a remarkably good job in getting those people killed. There were no innocent causalities. When his niece found her way back to Beacon Hills she confronted him. To Peter, she was the source of six years of torture and misery. For people who grew up in a wolf pack, there is one rule that everyone obeys. Bad Alphas die. Laura Hale was an exceptionally bad Alpha. For what she did to Peter, to Derek, and to Cora. Peter followed pack law when he killed her. He became Alpha and started to heal properly. What he still did not have was pack bonds. Something an Alpha needs to be stable. So he did what he needed. He sought out new betas. He did not want Scott. He was after me. But Scott wore my Hoodie that night. So it was a mix-up that brought Scott into the pack. Who by the way liked all the perks but did not accept his Alpha. He basically pushed Peter back into being insane while he only thought bonds to stabilize him. It was a mercy to Peter when we killed him and when he came back as beta, he was stable again. Still mentally hurt from all that happened to him, but stable and able to function like a normal person. Yet Scott had the gall to still blame him for everything that went wrong in his life. Heck, he even blamed him for bad grades. When all Peter tried was to help the pack, educate your stubborn asses in the culture you were thrust into more or less willingly, Scott egged you on to hurt, shun and punish a pack elder who has done nothing wrong. I would be well within my rights to kill you all right now. So I would like to hear why you thought it was a good idea to beat up someone on a daily basis and I don't want to hear the words 'It's just Peter'«

Stiles' voice echoed through the clearing while he explained and his eyes gleamed red the whole time showing just who the new Alpha was.

»But … Scott said it's Peter's fault that …,« Erica began and stopped when Stiles growled.

»The reason Scott got bit was that I bullied him to come with me into the woods. It is not Peter's fault he followed his instincts. You would not fault a cornered dog for biting, would you? Or an injured one for seeking help and biting when treating it hurts it?«

»Of course not … but Peter … he …« Isaac started, stopped, took a deep breath, and started again: »He never tried to talk to any of us. To explain«

Stiles rolled his eyes. 

»He talked to me just fine. How do you think I know the things I know? I sat down with him and talked. You guys were all so happy to be strong and healthy and independent from your bullies, you never took an interest or listened when he tried. You all listened to 'experienced beta' Scott McCall. A wolf who never listened to anyone. If there was one wolf who would have been the omega bitch of the pack it would have been him. He did not listen to the Alpha that turned him, nor the Alpha that tried to train him. He was thrust into an entirely different culture and decided to shit all over the rules and traditions. I tried to teach him but he was so high from his new popularity and getting the girl and getting his dick wet he didn't listen to anyone and just spewed his hate around. He abused Derek Hale when he was his Alpha. He kept things pertaining to the safety of the pack to himself and worked with hunters who were out to kill the pack. All because he had a plan. But hey, he is Scott McCall. He can do no wrong, right?«

Stiles knew he was talking himself into a rage. He stopped talking when Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

»It's okay, darling,« Peter said softly.

»No, it is not and you know it. It is high time that they learn that actions have consequences and since Scott's unfortunate demise they will have to bear the consequences alone. I've been talking to Alpha Satomi Ito and Alpha Jordan Gaynes during the last couple of weeks about what I could possibly do to get this territory stable again. I wanted to talk to Scott but his 'training methods' derailed that. So now I will just inform you that you will decide if you want to go with the Ito pack or the Gaynes pack. That is all you get to decide. You will leave Beacon Hills and you will not enter this territory again until either Alpha assures me you know everything there is to know about pack hierarchy, pack law, and generally how the supernatural works. When you were turned you effectively moved from teenager in the US to teenager in the Amazon jungle. You have to learn to obey the new customs or suffer the consequences. Just to be clear. The consequences for what you did ever since you were turned would normally be death. You have been so way out of line it is not even funny anymore. You will be given this one chance to redeem yourself. You don't take it, you die. I don't care how you explain to your parents you have been effectively exiled from this town. Just know you are not welcome here right now. You have until sundown to leave the city limits. I have no idea how the Nemeton will enforce your leaving if you show any disobedience but I doubt it will be pleasant. I'll already send you the addresses where you can meet your new Alpha by email. Now scoot!«

The whole bunch of betas stared at Stiles like he had lost his mind but when he flashed his eyes and lifted his bat that they had all experienced before, they decided to obey and skedaddle. Not one of them protested anymore.

Stiles sighed and leaned against Peter.

»God damn it. What a bunch of idiot assholes. I effectively exiled most of my classmates from Beacon Hills. I guess I should go home and start the paperwork to get my high school diploma early. No need to stay in school if I could already be halfway through college, hu?«

Peter blinked. »Halfway through?«

»I've been taking all AP-classes and have a bunch of credits. They let me take online-classes over at Berkley so I'm not too bored and get up to more stupid shit than I usually do,« Stiles admitted.

Peter looked at him wide-eyed. »Wow … so will you continue your education online?«

Stiles shrugged. 

»Probably. I'm not sure I should leave the territory right now. And I'm not sure I should hand over the Alpha Spark to anyone. I could, I guess … but I would rather have you like my left hand and adviser,« Stiles admitted.

»We should probably talk about pack hierarchy and organization with Derek and Cora when we are back at the house. But before that we probably should take care of … the remains,« Peter answered.

Stiles sighed. 

»Let's just take him to the Nemeton. It will take care of Scott,« he said.

»What do you want to tell his mother?«

Stiles shrugged. 

»Nothing. I've not been invited over since Isaac moved in with them last year. I've not had contact with her or Scott since Scott became a power-hungry goodie two shoes. So why would anyone ask me what Scott did, where he went or whatever,« he said.

Peter smiled and pressed a gentle kiss against Stiles' lips. »Thank you for helping me, darling,« he whispered before hefting up Scott's body onto his shoulder. They wandered deeper into the Preserve to the Nemeton which gladly took care of it.

They watched as the earth swallowed Scott and Stiles leaned against Peter who wrapped his arms around Stiles' shoulders. Slowly they wandered back to where Roscoe was parked. Peter got in on the driver's side and Stiles did not protest. He was exhausted despite the power boost the Alpha Spark gave him. He curled against the window and stared outside while Peter drove them towards the Hale House. The low rumble of Roscoe lulled Stiles to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
